Small Encounter
by CJinn
Summary: The first meeting between little Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master to be, Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan has a (very small) bad feeling about the Master's present padawan, Xanatos.


_**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to George Lucas/Disney's Star Wars universe but at least I get the pleasure of playing with them every now and then. As usual, no money goes my way, but I find my reward in the keyboard strokes. _

_**...**_

 **A/N:** This is my first attempt of writing Little Obi. I wanted to see if I could get him somewhat in character, but I'm not certain that I succeeded. Well, hopefully some readers will have fun anyway.

 **Small Encounter**

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was one of the most beloved areas in the entire Jedi Temple, frequently used for meditation and discussions (of the more low pitched kind), initiates were playing and some of the more unruly ones used the stream flowing through the room leading water to the fountains as a place for swimming. The activity was officially forbidden by the Council, and unofficially the riverbank was a leisure spot cherished by generations of jedi. Rumor had it that even Master Windu had been caught swimming there in his youth, but no existing initiate or padawan had the courage to question if this rumor held some truth.

A group of small initiates were playing in a slightly secluded part of the garden, especially well suited for hide and seek due to the huge ferns that covered most of the ground. Their creche master, Master Ali Alann, was watching his minions from a certain distance. Every now and then he would encourage the initiate who was the seeker to stretch out with his senses to find his hidden crechemates instead of using his or her eyes.

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi was well hidden under a fern that had a strategic position close to some huge Yarbanna trees, hoping fervently that his friend Garen wouldn't find him this time. It was so _annoying_. He had been found two out of four times now, and he really, really didn't like it a bit. He knew fully well that a jedi should not seek honor in winning, but he just didn't want Garen to beat him in the game. Garen was his ' _bestest'_ friend, but he was also very good at teasing. No, letting Garen win was not an option. This time he was pretty sure he'd found a good hiding as the roots of the Yarbanna had formed a small cave, well suitable for a small three year old. The fern covered the entrance to his small hideout so if he managed to calm himself enough to not be found through the Force he might even be the last to be found and win the game.

A rustle in the leaves of the Yarbanna warned him that there was a living being outside. Oh, no, Garen had found him already. Not fair! Then he realized that _the_ being more was like _two_ beings and they sat down on one of the huge roots of the tree, just outside his cave. What was it Master Alann had said about shielding? He calmed his mind as much as possible though the excitement flooded through his veins. This was almost like a real mission, at least he thought so. He was hiding from someone he didn't know. Probably that was something the padawans and masters would have to do when out on a mission too.

"…and I have told you numerous times that this is not acceptable," the deep baritone voice from outside sounded serene and a bit sad at the same time.

"But Master, I didn't do any harm. I just needed some fresh air," another voice shot in. The voice was younger, calm at the surface and even pleasant to listen to, but still it made Obi-Wan shudder lightly in his hiding.

"That is not the main point, Padawan. There is a curfew for a reason and after the 22nd hour you are supposed to be within the Temple areas," the older voice said.

"I had meant to be in by then, but then I was delayed," the younger voice commented.

"Liar," Obi-Wan thought, "you never meant to be back then…"

A deep sigh escaped the older person.

"This will not happen again, am I clear on that?"

"Yes. Master," there was a sullen undertone in the younger person's voice now. "If you excuse me, I will go and meditate upon our discussion now."

"You may go," the older one said exasperatedly.

Obi-Wan could hear footsteps moving away from the Yarbanna. But only one set. The other person was still sitting outside. Not good. Maybe he would have to stay here the entire evening and he would be too late to evening meal and he would be too late in bed and…

The disasters simply piled up in front of him, and he clenched his fists tightly.

Then the leaves of the fern separated and a face turned up in the opening: "Hello there, who are you and what are you doing there?"

The face was friendly enough with high cheekbones, a neatly trimmed beard and piercing blue eyes, but still Obi-Wan startled. Not fair, he had shielded so well and still he was found.

He gathered all his three year old dignity around him and explained: "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi from the creche of Master Ali Alann and I play hide and seek."

"So that is what you do?"

Obi-Wan nodded vigorously.

"You're quite good at it too, I didn't notice you until my padawan left."

"Was the dark man your padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Dark? What do you mean? He does have black hair but it wouldn't have been possible for you to see that from your position in there."

"No, not his hair, _the man_ ," Obi-Wan protested.

"Please come out from there, it's easier to talk then."

"No! Gaj…Gaje….Gar-r-ren will find me," for Force knows what time Obi-Wan silently cursed the 'r' in Garen's name. He managed to pronounce it more often than not nowadays when he was a big three year old, but still it failed sometimes, and right now he wanted to appear big and mature in front of this very real Jedi Master in front of him.

A small smile lit up the older man's face. "I think the others have finished playing so you will have to go back anyways. I believe you will be the winner this time, little one."

Obi-Wan blushed. He wanted to stomp his foot into the ground and protest to the term 'little one'. He was a big boy now. Master Alann said that often. But then he reined himself in, somehow stomping the ground surely wouldn't count as mature. He had a feeling of that. Instead he crawled out from his hiding.

In front of him sat a big, no rather _huge_ , man with long hair and brown robe. He seemed friendly enough but still Obi-Wan could feel the undercurrents of something else, maybe worry, radiating from the man.

"Don't worry," he carefully laid one hand on the Master's knee while rising from the ground.

"What?"

"I don't think he did something really bad. The other one. The dark one." Obi-Wan explained.

"You're a funny little one, why do you keep saying that he is dark?"

"Because he is," Obi-Wan explained, "he felt dark when he sat down, and his voice was dark too. I saw only black when he was talking… But he didn't harm anyone."

Somehow he wanted to add 'yet', but he refrained. The Master in front of him seemed worried enough already, and he didn't want to add to that burden.

"No, he didn't," the older one sighed, "he's young and self confident and sometimes too reckless but he doesn't do anyone harm. Shall we go and find your friends? I'm sure they're missing you by now.

Now the young boy's lower lip was slightly shivering. Master Ali was usually a kind soul but he surely wasn't happy after occasions when one of his minions had been lost in action. Obi-Wan knew that from first hand experience as he had been on the receiving end of the Master's gentle but firm scolding more than once.

The older man seemed to catch the situation.

"Don't worry. I will follow you back to Master Alann and tell him that it was I who delayed you."

"You will?" the little face lit up in one of the brightest smiles Jed Master Qui-Gon Jinn had seen in a long time, "Let's go then. I don't want to be late for last meal."

With a low chuckle the Jedi Master took his small companion's hand in his own big and together they walked towards the exit of the garden.


End file.
